The Kapitan's Rose
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When two wizards are caught by Hotel Moscow, Balalaika isn't happy to see them. One-Shot. COMPLETE. FemHarry. FemSlash.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Black Lagoon**

**This features FemHarry and FemSlash**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have each and every one of you killed and maybe, MAYBE, you'll be allowed to leave this building alive?" Balalaika said coolly, her sapphire eyes fixed on the two robed people that had suddenly appeared inside her headquarters.

Both were currently tied up on their knees. The only weapons they carried, thin rods of wood, had been removed and were currently being held by her faithful sergeant, Boris.

"Forgive us, but I believe this is all a rather large misunderstanding," one spoke. He was older than the rest, with a long white beard, and garishly colored robes. Blue eyes were covered with half-moon spectacles. "We were merely searching for someone, and we were led to believe she was near the location we…ah…appeared."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Dumbledore," the woman said, visibly shocking the man, whom she recognized from description. "And don't worry about hiding anything about magic, I assure you that despite being non-magical, I and my men are very well informed."

"The brat told you didn't she!?" another yelled. His black robes, and greasy hair also made him easy for Balalaika to recognize.

"And what brat would be referring to Mr. Snape?" Balalaika asked, taking a drag from his cigar. "And before you speak, may I suggest choosing your next words very carefully. You see, my men have grown very fond of our Russian Rose."

"Madam, clearly you know why we are here," Dumbledore said. "I assure you, we only have Rose's best interest at heart, and wish to protect her. She is in grave danger here, and must return to Britain."

"So she can kill Voldemort?" Balalaika asked, an amused note to her voice. "I can assure, that situation will be resolved shortly." She paused letting the two wonder what she meant, before continuing. "You know, in the six months she's been here, Rose has told me a fair bit about both of you." Turning to walk out the door, she added, "I really don't see any reason for you two continue breathing."

"Wait! You don't…."

"What can you possibly…"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The two men were cut off as a barrage of bullets rained down upon them, curtesy of the men of Hotel Moscow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stepping into her room, Balalaika smiled at the peacefully sleeping image of her wife.

With her long black hair, and (currently closed) emerald eyes, she really was attractive. The swell of her five-month pregnant stomach only added to her beauty.

To be honest, six months earlier, when Balalaika had awoken after one of her rare nights of getting drunk to find herself in bed and married to a sixteen year old girl, she had been incredulous. But over the following month they'd gotten to know each other a little. And then Rose had told her about magic.

She'd also offered her something precious that the Russian thought she had lost forever.

The injuries that scared her body, prevented her from having children, or so she had thought. Rose had offered a solution. As her womb was undamaged, she would drink a fertility potion, and Balalaika would drink a Futanari potion.

The result was her current state.

With that one act, Rose had endeared herself not only to Balalaika, but to her men, who were fiercely protective of their Kapitan.

Now all Balalaika had to do was wait for Rose's elf to find those soul containers. She'd see how they enjoyed several pounds of C4. Then she was going to set her men hunting.

For as long as Voldemort and his Deatheaters were alive, Rose was in danger, and if Rose was in danger, so was the child she carried in her womb.

Balalaika's child.

And her men would defend their Kapitan's Rose and her child to the death.

Putting those thoughts aside, the Russian changed out of her clothes, leaving herself nude as she climbed into the bed, beside her wife. Almost immediately, Rose cuddled up to her. "Sofiya," she said sleepily, a smile crossing her face. "Love you," she said in the same sleepy tone.

The former paratrooper smiled, and gently kissed Rose's forehead.

"And I love you," she said lowly, wrapping the younger woman in her arms.

As Balalaika drifted to sleep, one hand rested in the valley between Rose's breasts, while the other was intertwined with Rose's hand, resting on her pregnant stomach.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**This is a One-Shot because frankly, I had and still have, no idea how to write their meeting or the aftermath.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check out My Forums (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have for Adoption Under the Title: Please Adopt Me!**


End file.
